A happy new family?
by Rima.sama123
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have been a couple in a few years now. And one day Ryou brings up something that Bakura don't want to her about… Ryou want to adopt.Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a fanfic of Ryou and Bakura! Hope you enjoy it! Warnign: Yaoi!**

Ryou and Bakura have been a couple in a few years now. And one day Ryou brings up something that Bakura don't want to her about… Ryou want to adopt.

Ryou sits happily in the waiting room, while Bakura sits beside and is irritated and grumpy. Ryou takes Bakuras hand and looks at him, Bakura looks down at Ryou.  
>Ryou looked worryingly at Bakura and asks: "What if the child don't like us? What if we are bad parents?"<br>Bakura sighed and said: "YOU will be a good parent and the child will like you!" He pated Ryou on the head, which made him relax a little. Ryou then looked up at Bakura and said: "You will be a good parent too!" Bakura knew that wasn't true, he had never been good whit children.

Bakura looked around on all the other couples that sat there, it was just one other gay pair, other was three straight couples. Bakura sat up more straight and looked down at Ryou who had begun to worry again. Just when Bakura was going to calm him down again came a woman and smiled she said: "Ryou and Bakura, can you come with me?"  
>Bakura stood up and he particular had to drag Ryou with him. They followed the woman to a room, she smiled a little too much so Bakura went irritated and had to gather all his might so that he would NOT slap her. She opened the door and she said: "In here are your future childe!" Ryou smiled brightly, but you could see how nerves he was.<br>Ryou took Bakuras hand and squeezed it, Bakura said: "Don't worry, it will be fine!"

And so they went in to the room, Bakura turned around immediately and wanted to get out of there, but Ryous hand stopped him. The sight of so many children made Bakura want to flee right away. All the children had stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple. Ryou smiled at the children and said: "Hello!" All the children took that as a sign and walked up to Ryou, too scared of Bakura.  
>Bakura rolled his eyes and walked away and sat down on one of the chairs. He looked around and saw a few children who looked to be around 4-7 years old sat in a corner and looked at Bakura. Bakura looked back at them, and finally one of the girls, who looked like 4, who sat there went over to him and took her little hand and grabbed his pants, she wasn't strong so he barely felt it. Bakura raised an eyebrow and asked: "Aren't you scared of me?" The girl shook her little head.<br>The girl had white hair, blue eyes and whore a blue shirt with white pants, when Bakura looked closer did she look a little like Ryou. Her grip got stronger and Bakura sighed. He lifted her up in his lap. She hadn't said a word; Bakura looked at her and her at him. He asked: "So what is your name little one?" She looked at him and whispered in his ear: "_Klary…_" Bakura smiled a little at her and whispered in her ear: "_Well, my name is Bakura!_" She blushed a little and she whispered again: "_Are you and the other boy going to choose someone of us to take home and love_?" Bakura just nodded, she knew more than you thought. She nodded back and just then did Ryou came to them.

He smiled at the girl in Bakuras lap, "Hello, aren't you a cute girl! What's your name?" She smiled at him and said just so loud so Ryou and Bakura could hear: "Klary!" Ryou looked at Bakura and asked: "So?" Bakura looked at him confused: "What?" Ryou laughed at him and said: "Well it looks like we found someone that want to come with us home." Booth of them looked at the girl, Bakura had to admit it. He wanted her come home with them, she was the only kid who had come up to him and not been afraid. Bakura just sighed and asked Klary: "Do you want to come home with us?" She lit up a little and nodded. Ryou smiled happily, Bakura smiled a little because he knew that he could get out of there now. He lifted the girl on the floor and stood up; Klary took Bakuras and Ryous hands and held them tightly. Bakura thought she was too cute, so he couldn't shake the hand of. The rest did Ryou take care of, knowing that Bakura would be _really_ mad if he had to take care of paper work again. So instead he just carried the small bag Klary had whit her stuff. They walked out of there and sat in the car and drove home whit the new family member.

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter comes soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2:

Bakura pulled the car in to the house; he stepped out fast just to that he didn't have to sit in the quiet car again. He went to the back of the car, taking Klarys bag. He saw how Ryou helped Klary out of the car, Ryou said: "welcome to your new home!" Bakura mumbled a welcome, But was full up with carrying everything. Ryou locked up the door and let Klary go in first, he was just going to follow Klary who had run of to look around when Bakura took a hold of him. Bakura kissed him passionately, Ryou accepted the kiss. Bakura wanted to deepen it and sleep whit Ryou. But pulled away smiling apologizing, he said: "Not when Klary is here!" Bakura pouted first, but then it turned to a smirk when he came up whit an idea. "Alright, but you won't get away tonight when she sleeps!" Ryou blushed and looked down, he nodded. Bakura took the bag up to the room they had fixed for Klary; she was already in there looking around. Bakura put down the bag by the bed, he said: "Here's your bag. Make yourself at home." He turned around and was just going to walk out of the door when he felt the little hand in his hand. He turned his head to look down at her. She looked down on the floor, she whispered something. Bakura couldn't hear what she said so he crouched so he was closer her, he asked: "What did you say?" Klary looked up at him whit a few tears in her eyes, "I want to sleep whit you and Ryou…" Bakuras plan he had in his head broke to pieces, he was to weak. Her face looked too much like Ryous, and he could never go against a sad Ryou. He faked a little smile and said: "Well, alright then!" She lit up and Bakura went grumpy. He walked down to the kitchen whit Klary still holding his hand, he found Ryou cooking. Bakura smiled a little when he saw how good Ryou looked in the apron, Bakura let go of Klarys hand and walked to Ryou while Klary walked to one of the chairs and sat down. Bakura grabbed Ryou from behind and kissed his neck, making Ryou blush and jump a little. Ryou turned around, Bakura smiled and asked: "What are you cooking? I'm starving!" Ryou smiled and said: "Well it is just something easy: Ramen." Bakura didn't let go of Ryou, but he stopped kissing his neck. Ryou then got a little irritated and said: "Can you let go of me Bakura! I'm busy!" Bakura pouted a little but let go and sat down beside Klary. Klary smiled a little and waited patiently on the food, Bakura could still not believe he was so weak to the girls eyes. He heard Katy making a sound and Bakura didn't get what it was, but he asked: "What is it Klary?" Klary looked up at him whit blushing cheeks, she said: "Toilet…" Bakura did really not want to take care of that but understood he had not a choice, so he stood up and said: "Follow me…" The girl did as she was told and Bakura shoved her the way to the bathroom. He opened the door and asked: "Do you need any help will I be right outside the door!" Klary nodded and she closed the door. Bakura sighed and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes heard he a flush, he stood straight and Klary opened the door. She said: "I need help to wash my hands!" Bakura followed her in and helped her. When they were done did Klary something Bakura never seen any kid do. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then ran down to the kitchen. Bakura looked at the mirror and smiled a little shocked. She was one brave kid, he walked down to the kitchen and Ryou smiled at him. He smiled a little back and walked up to Klary and ruffled her hair making Klary giggle, Ryou looked at him quizzical look. Bakura just smiled and sat down, he dug in. Ryou just sighed and sat down to, all three eating.

That night was Bakura very grumpy. He wanted to take advantage of Ryou, but he had promised Klary to sleep whit them so he couldn't do anything. But somehow his and Ryous hearts melted, when Klary took a hold of their hands and sobbed a little. She lay between them, so both of them had to turn to the middle. Ryou asked: "What is it, Klary?" Klary said whit a small voice: "I thought I would never be chosen to go home and live whit someone!" Bakura looked at Ryou who smiled at him, Bakura pated Klary on her head and then turned around to not show his blush. He then said: "Well you have us now so there is no need to cry…" Klary smiled at Bakuras back, Ryou grinned and whispered to Klary: "_He is just shy! He likes you, so don't worry you are not alone anymore_!" Klary and Ryou fell asleep hugging each other.

Now was it week sense they have gotten Klary, under just these few days, have Bakura become obsessed of the little girl and she of him. Ryou just giggled each time Bakura walked away to do something and Klary followed like a little puppy. Bakura hadn't noticed that he just enjoyed it.  
>This particularly day had Ryou invited his friends: Yugi and Yami, Malik and Marik, Joey and Kiba. He was cleaning and Bakura and Klary sat in the living room, Bakura teaching her something about the world, Ryou fearing for what it was. He was just done whit cleaning when the door bell rang. He yelled into the living room: "They are here!" He looked quickly in to the room and Bakura and Klary sat in front of the TV looking at some show. Ryou sighed and opened the door, he smiled at his friends: "Hello guys, welcome!" Yugi and Malik smiled back and said: "Hello Ryou!" Ryou stepped aside so his friend could come in. Just when he closed the door came a loud laugh making everyone stop. It came from Bakura, everyone looked at Ryou who did a facepalm. He sighed and yelled: "Bakura can you keep it down!" They heard Bakura: "I would if… hahaha… Klary stops!" They heard a girl giggle and then she yelled: "I will never stop!" Ryou sighed and said: "They have been like that sense she came here!" He walked in to the living room whit his friends right after, wondering what could make Bakura laugh out in joy and not of evilness or gloat. They looked at the scene in shock, Bakura lies on the floor shipping for air and a little girl that looks just like him and Ryou over him tickling him both laughing. Ryou put his hand on his hip and looked just like a mother, and said sternly: "Klary now get of Bakura and say hello to our friends!" Klary looked up whit a smile and said: "But Bakura have thought me not to stop unless you are at a disadvantage or if the enemy comes and you have to flee!" all of their friends swetdropped, Ryous eyes twitched and he said: "Is that so…!" Klary nodded and said: "And he also told me not to show any mercy unless it is someone you love!" Ryou looked at Bakura who sat up and said: "Well that is true, and here is the third rule: Ryou and me is the only one who you have to obey! And forth: your friends are the only one you have to show mercy on!" Klary nodded seriously, Ryou started to shake. He lifted his head high and said whit a dark voice: "So that is what you have learned the poor girl!" Ryou took Bakura by the collar and dragged him to the next room and shut the door. The friends swetdropped but then turned at the girl who had changed Bakura totally. Klary didn't take any attention on the boys standing there, she just turned to the TV and forgot the world. The friends looked at each other, just then did they heard a few crashes and Bakura screaming. And out of the room came a smiling Ryou, he showed his friends to the seats in the living room. No one said anything, but as fast as Ryou sat down on the couch did Klary come and sat down in his knee. Ryou stroke her on the head, he sighed and felt like he needed to explain. So he began: "Well ever sense Klary came here, have Bakura softened more and more… he is acting like that all the time, he even help me to clean the house and cook…" Yami chuckled a little and said: "So the big lion got tamed by two lambs…" Ryou started to laugh and nodded: "I guess you could say that."<br>Bakura stepped in to the living room, he mumbled something and the sat down in a chair. Which made Klary jump down from Ryous lap and walked over to Bakura, who took her and sat her down in his own knee.

**That was it! hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so much time! Had a lot to do, but here it is: The third chapter!**  
><strong>P.S: Pleas don't hate me for spelling mistakes or the grammar! Mine is the worst!<strong>

Chapter 3!

Yugi, Malik, Joey and Ryou sat on the floor playing a card game with Klary who sat in Bakuras knee and got help from him. Most of the time did they let Klary win, just so that she wouldn't get grumpy or sad. She enjoyed the time with the boys, she laughed most of the time.  
>Bakura never got tired of Klary and she never of him, but when the clock turned 13.00 did Bakura bring Klary to her room to make her take a nap.<p>

When they had gotten far enouge to not hear them, did they hear a quiet whimper. Everyone looked to a corner where Marik sat and looked depressed, while Malik tried to calm him down. Yami asked surprised: "What's the matter?" Marik didn't answer so Malik sighed and looked up to them, he said: "He is annoyed that Bakura has gone so soft…" Ryou laughed a little and said: "Well, in a few minutes will he be back to normal!" Marik looked at him, and asked: "Really? Why?" Ryou was just going to explain when Bakura walked in to the room and grabbed Ryou and sat down in the couch with him in his knee. He glared at Marik and said mockingly: "What are you so sad about?" Marik's face lit up. Bakura was back, even for just a few minutes. Bakura rolled his eyes and said: "I can't believe I have to drag with these guys when I almost never have time with Ryou alone…" He started to kiss Ryous neck, and Ryou started to blush. Ryou pushed him off and said blushing: "Not when they are here!" Bakura smiled evilly and said: "That doesn't matter, it's not like they don't do it to." Yami frowned a little and said: "Yes, the normal Bakura is back."  
>Ryou laughed a little, still blushing, and said: "Whenever Klary is not here anymore is he like norm-" He was cut of b y a girl scream. Ryou and Bakura were up and started to run on half a second, they came to Klarys room panting. They walked up to the girl who was crying her eyes out. Ryou held her in his arms and Bakura patted her on her head, Ryou asked softly: "What is the matter?" Klary sniffed and said with a weak voice: "My… friends…" Ryou and Bakuras eyes met and they knew she meant the boys and girls that sat with her on the orphanage. Ryou turned his head at her and asked: "What is the matter with your friends?" She broke out in bigger tears and she couldn't say anything. Ryou and Bakura just held her while she calmed down.<br>After a few minutes did the tears stop, she sniffed a little and she managed to say: "They are in pain…" Ryou looked at her in surprise, Bakura likewise. They looked up at each other and then down at her again, Ryou asked still with a soft voice: "What makes you say that?" Klary looks at them both and say: "We made a woe."

**Klarys history: **

_Klary sits with her friends in their normal corner, away from everyone else. They had always been different from all the other kids, but they didn't care. They had each other, and that was all that matter to them. _

_Klary sat in one of the boy's knee, the boy; Reseph (He looks like Marik and Malik), always was protective and had made all the bullies leave her alone. She liked him a little more than all the other, but she never said it. They played with their other friends that sat like they: Atum (He looks like Yugi and Yami) who had Mered (She looks like Seto and Joey) in his knee.  
>An question popped up in Klarys head and she asked with a low voice: "What happens when we get to move in with someone?" Reseph and Atum who had been talking a little stopped, they looked at her. Atum said: "Well, we can't be sure that we ever will see each other again." Reseph nodded but came up with an idea. He said: "It is no grantee that we all will be adopted, but when we become big enough will be able to move out of here alone. So if we make a promise that, when everyone have either been adopted or have moved out we will meet here. In the city's park!" Mered smiled and said:"Then we can see each other again! And if it isn't possible we will find a way to find each other." Atum looked happy but serious at the at the same time, he said: "I read in a book about a spell that can make a bond between people, if we do it we will know when the other is in danger or is happy… Anything!" Everyone nodded and decided to do it when everyone had gone to sleep. <em>

_And so they did. When all the kids and grownups had gone to sleep did the 4 kids walk out in the garden to the magical circle they had done before. They made the prophesy, they lit up a few candles, placed them in north, south, west, east. They cut their fingers and put their blood in the ground in the middle of the circle, they took each other's hands and they whispered the words they had practiced before. And a big light appeared, and made them fall to the ground.  
>They felt a big pain in their chests, and they saw how a mark lit up under their shirts. Just where their hearts were, they looked in surprise at the mark and then at each other. They laughed, and all of a sudden they felt each other's happiness. How they felt for each other, and how much they meant for each other…<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! Please don't hate me for my grammar and spelling!**

After Klary had told her story, had Bakura snapped. Ryou had calmed him down and made Klary go down to their friends who waited on them.

They walked down, Bakura carried Klary in his arms. She was still a little weak after all the crying, and she felt that she wanted to be close to Bakura. When they got in to the living room where they met by a worried Yugi, Malik and Joey. Bakura placed Klary in Ryous lap and started to walk back and forth in the room. Everyone was curious on what could have caused this to happen, Ryou had told Bakura to explain. But he was to up in his thinking that he didn't hear him, Ryou looked at the others and explained what Klary had told them. Yami, Malik and Marik got more and more serious, when Ryou was done asked Bakura, Yami, Marik and Malik at the same time: "How could kids get a that powerful magic book?" They glared at each other. Klary laughed a little and said: "Two funny looking guys gave it to Atum." Ryou looked at her and asked softly: "Who is this Atum?" Klary smiled and said: "My friend, he looks like them!" She pointed at Yami and Yugi. Yami and Yugi looked at each other in surprise. Ryou laughed a little and asked: "And how did the men that gave him that book look?" Klarys smile disappeared, and she looked down. She said: "They said their names were: Ra and Anubis."

Everyone looked at each other seriously and was just going to ask more, when Klary started to cry again. She cried and screamed in pain, she held her head with her hands. Bakura ran towards her and laid his hands on her shoulders. She looked down on the floor, she screamed: "Make it stop! No! Don't hurt them! No!" She stopped screaming and fell unconscious forward, Bakura cached her.

Malik stood up and said: "I will call my sister to see if she knows anything…" Just when he had said it, did his phone ring. He picked up and was not surprised to hear it was his sister Isis. He walked out from the room with Marik right after. They talked with Isis for a few minutes before returning.

When they got into the room was Klary awake, but she just kept her face hidden against Bakuras chest. Ryou, Yugi and Joey tried to calm her down, Seto worked on his computer and Yami stood and looked out throe the window in deep thoughts. Malik cleared his throat, and everyone looked up at him. He smiled a little and said: "Isis is coming here and explains one of her visions she had. She guessed it was about Klary."

Just when he said that did the door bell ring, Malik opened it and was not surprised to find his sister there. She smiled at him and walked up to Klary, she said: "Klary… Do you know where your friends are?" Klary looked up at the sound of a new voice, and she shook her head. She looked down and said: "I just know they are in pain." Isis smiled and said: "Does your friends look like the boys in this room?" Everyone looked at the girls; Klary smiled a little and nodded. Isis turned a little at the boys, but still had her eyes locked with Klarys, "I think that I might know where your friends are, if I am not mistaken were they adopted after you, Klary, by a man that didn't really look like the nicest man."

Klary looked up hopefully, she said: "Can we find them? Can we really?" Isis nodded, and was just about to answer when they heard a loud voice say: "Seriously!" They looked over at Joey and Kiba, who sat and looked at the computer. Joey grinned and looked at Klary, he said: "Seto hacked in on the orphanages system and he found your friend: Atum." Seto looked down at the computer, he said: "Yes pup, but I can't seem to find so much on the man who adopted them… It is like he does not exist…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, please don't kill me for my spelling and grammar!**

Klary had start to play with Yugi and Ryou, while the other boys started to discuss how they would find this man.

Isis had explained her vision on the man and how he hit the smaller version of the boys. She hadn't seen much more than that the children sat together in a corner and cried in each other's arms.

During all this time, was Yami and Malik in a deep conversation. No one dared to ask what they were talking about, until Bakura snapped: "Maybe you two can come over here and tell us what you have such a deep conversation about?" Yami looked at Bakura and said without insulting him: "I was just wondering why Anubis and Ra is working together, and why they are on earth…" He went back into his deep thoughts again.

Bakura rolled his eyes, but the thought stayed in his mind.

They all had different ideas of what they should do, but there were always something that was wrong, or couldn't be done.

Bakura was more and more frustaided, he didn't know why he cared for the little brats he never had meet. He continued to convinse himself that it was for Klarys sake, but he knew better. He was courius abut these children.

The talking had stopped, and everyone was quiet. Not knowing what to say, they all knew there were nothing to say.

Until they all felt a strong power, it wasn't shadow magic. But not far from. Bakura rushed over to Klary and held her tight, everyone standing and trying to find the sorce of the power. Bakura looked down on Ryou, he seem okay. He thought, then he looked down at Klary, she had her face turned down. Bakura smiled and asked: "Are you okay, Klary?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes narrowed, she screamed and started to hit Bakura with her arms. She yelled: "Get this man to put me down now!" Everyone looked stunned at her, Bakura put her down.

She looked around, she held her head high. She scanned the persons in the room, her gase landed on Ryou. She blinked a few times, then some tear showed in her eyes. She ran up to him, she jumped and hugged him around his neck. She said: "KALRY! I am so happy you made it out from there! You don't know how worried I was!"

Ryou blinked a few times, he didn't know what to say. All he managed to say was: "Huh?" Klary, who abviusly wasn't Klary, looked at him. She smiled then kissed him on the lips.

This made Bakura snap, he walked up to them, he pulled Klary away and asked angry: "Who are you? And what do you do in Klarys body?" Klary blinked a few times, then she snaped and asked: "What are you talking about? I am serenely not Klary!" She looked down at her body, then palened. She looked up and mumbled something.

Isis walked up to her and asked: "Who are you? And how did you end up in Klarys body?" She looked at her, she smiled a little then said: "My name is: _Reseph, _me and my friends talked about how much we missed Klary and how we wanted to see her. When I wished to see where she was… And the next thing I know is that I am being hold by that bastard over there." She point at Bakura. Bakura groweled and asked: "Why did you kiss Ryou then?" Reseph laughed and said: "Wow, for a grown up are you really slow." Bakura walked up to him and would have done something bad to him, if he wasn't in Klarys body… He said: "Dare to say that again?"Klary rolled her eyes, he said: "I am simply in love with Klary, and your boyfriend looks a lot like her. Anyone from where I come from would mistake him for her!" She turned away his head and mumbled just so loud so that everyone could hear: "No wonder Ra and Anubis likes the pharaoh more than the tomb robber…"

Bakura was taken back by that, he simply glared at him and asked: "And what do you know?" She grinned and said: "A lot more then you do, tomb robber…"

Isis looked over at the body with the trapped soul in it, she asked: "Do you know where you and your friends are? We have tried to find you the whole day." She looked over at her and shook his head: "When the man came in to the orphanage, he looked over every child. Before he spotted us, he didn't say anything. He only adopted us, and when we followed him outside did everything turn black. When we woke up had we bruises all over, he hit us a lot. But feed us, just so that we would survive, and we were sad and scared. But then did we remembered the book we got! We made a spell that took us out of there, we walked for a long time. And then Ra and Anubis came and got us, we went to a big house. There they explained about all you and your past."

The story was overwhelming, even Bakura had quiet down and listened. He was as stunned as everyone else.

Now again was the silence back, no one know what to say. Until Yugi spoke: "We wanted to see Klary deeply, but Ra and Anubis forbid us. Then Reseph wished to see where she were, and we had found a way to see her again… in some weird way…"

Klary turned to Yugi, he smiled a little and simply said: "Atum…" Yugi smiled mature and nodded. Yami turned to Yugi, and he was a little worried over his soul. Yugi turned to Yami and said: "Do not worry, Yugi is fine."

Now was it Joeys turn to say: "I never thought Klary got adopted into a family so good, it makes me a little jealous…"

Yugi turned to him and hurried over, he hugged Joey and said: "Don't worry, Mered. You will find your own family to." Joey cried a little, he put his head on Yugis shoulder.

Which resulted in Seto snatching Joey away and Yami taking Yugi away, Seto simply said: "I don't care is you are someone else, I will not let my pups body something like that to Yugi." Joey blushed deeply red, he hung his head and nodded. He said: "I am sorry sir."

Yugi got out of Yamis grasp and said: "You didn't have to be so rash…"

Klary walked up to Joey and patted his head, she said: "It's okay." Yugi walked up to them and hugged them both.

He said: "We will fix this…"

Everyone that washed saw the souls of the small children, how they wished to see their long lost friend, and how they loved each other.

But how could they fix this? There were no way that they could go against Ra and Anubis…

**Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry if it took a while... i had a little denning hurricane, which was a drag. But here it is! And don't kill me for my bad Spelling and Grammar!**

While the children who had possessed the boys in the apartment, did the other souls end up where the kids where.

Klary opened the eyes of Reseph, she looked around and saw her friends body's lying on a bed beside her. She smiled brightly and said: "Hi! You are alright!"

But when they didn't response, and just laid there did she get worried. She searched in their bond after their feelings, they were calm and a little sad. She sighed in relief, she said: "You are alright…" then she noticed how dark her voice was.

She looked down on her body and saw Reseph's hands, those she used to play with while she sat in his knee.

She understood somehow that they had switched, and after a minute of looking over his body did she notice that Atum's body moved.

She got closer and asked: "Are you okay?" With the thought on that she had switched with Reseph didn't she knew if it was Atum or someone of her mother's friends. (A/n: Ryou is the mother in her eyes.)

When he had opened his eyes and looked around was he shocked, so she understood that it couldn't be him. But decided to ask anyway: "Are you Atum, or someone else?"

He said: "I'm Yugi, who are you?" Klary giggled and hugged him, she said: "It's Klary! We switched body's with my friends…"

Yugi nodded and looked around, and when he saw a girl lying in on his knee did he blush and pushed her away a little bit.

She opened her eyes and asked: "What happened?" Klary asked again: "Are you Mered, or someone else?"

She gave her a funny look and said: "I am Joey, and who are you?" She hugged him to and said: "It's Klary and Yugi!"

Joey looked over at Atum's body and raised an eyebrow, Yugi sighed and nodded. He said: "We switched places with Klarys friends."

Joey nodded and looked down on the borrowed body, he blushed and yelled: "I'M A GIRL!" Yugi sighed and looked around again, the room was full with gold and looked like ancient Egypt.

Yugi said: "We need to get out of here."

They all nodded, but a strong voice said: "So, the kids got away. What a drag."

Joey turned to the man and asked angily: "And who the-" He remembered that Klary was in the room and said: "I mean who in the world are you?" Yugi shook his head.

Anubis raised an eyebrow, he was in human form. He said calmly: "I am the god: Anubis."

Before Joey could say something stupid did Yugi ask: "What do you mean with doing to make them trust you?"

Anubis shrugged his shoulder and said: "I just made a man and made him adopt them, then made him hit them so that it looked like I rescued them."

Joey gasped and asked: "Why did you do that? Couldn't you just take them?"

Anubis rolled his eyes and said: "Believe it or not, but gods have to follow the law sometimes too. And I need their powers, so I tricked them."

Klary yelled: "What about RA?" Anubis smiled at her and said: "He was never a part of the mission, I made a copy of him so that you would use that book I gave you."

Klary started to cry, was it all a lie?

-At Ryou and Bakuras apartment-

The children had sat and hugged each other all the time, until they all stood quickly. Yugi/Atum asked: "Did you all felt that?"

Joey/Mered and Klary/Reseph nodded and looked serious. Ryou asked worried: "What? What did you felt?" All the adults was worried for the answer.

Yugi/Atum looked at him and said sadly: "Klary is crying." Klary/Reseph nodded and said: "but it isn't just sadness, it's betrayal…"

They looked at each other, Bakura yelled: "They witch back! I don't want her to cry!"

Klary/Reseph snorted and said: "Believe me, I would if I could." Yami asked: "But?" Yugi/Atum said: "If we did is it possible we never get to see each other again, you see we went against Anubis rule…"

-Back with Klary, Yugi, Joey and Anubis.-

Yugi tried to calm Klary down while Joey held his/Mered's fists in the air against Anubis and yelling: "What was that for?"

Anubis tilted his head and asked a little confused: "What? Didn't you want to hear the truth? You got it, it's not my fault it is so hard to take in."

Joey stood and said: "Why you…" Anubis walked over to the bed and said: "Klary, I will come and get your body to. Because I need you powers, or else will it not work."

Klary glared at him and yelled: "What for? You have lost my trust long ago, why can't you just let us be?"

Anubis smirked and shook his head, he walked up to a wall and said: "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

While they talked did Yugi sneaked away to one of the windows and looked down, he saw the park in the town. He remembered the hotel with Egyptian style that just opened, where they there?

He guessed and jumped back to the bed and whispered to Joey: "I think I know where we are, one of us need to switch back so we can tell the others."

Joey nodded but glared at Anubis while he looked at some painting, he whispered back: "You should, I guess Atum and you are to alike, so he won't notice in the first place." Yugi nodded and concentrated.

-Back at the apartment-

Atum felt a sting in his heart and held his hand over it, he made a chocking sound and fell to his knees.

The kids ran up to him and was worried, Atum grinned a little and said: "Yugi has a plan, and he want to switch back…" Right after he said this did he collapse on the floor.

Yami ran up to him and hugged the small body, everyone waited tensed on something to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next! Please don't kill me for my bad grammar and spelling!**

Yamis hold of Yugi got tighter, then he felt how he started to move. He got a gentle look and asked: "Yugi?"

The boy gasped and sat straight, he looked around like a scared bunny. Then calmed down and nodded a little to himself, to confirm he was really back did he look down on his body. He saw that it was his, then looked back at the other.

He said hurryingly: "I know where they are!"

-At the hotel-

Atum woke up without drawing attention to himself, and when he looked at Anubis did it look like the god hadn't realized they had switched.

Atum whispered to Joey: "I switched with Yugi, who are you?" Joey glanced back and said: "I'm Joey! And that is Klary."

Atum nodded and took a hold of the half crying girl/boy, while he pretended to calm her down did he whisper: "I switched with Yugi, we will soon be rescued…"

Klary nodded and buried her head in his chest. Anubis turned back and said: "Well, I will come back in a while. When your powers have been over used and you switch back."

He turned and walked back out, they heard how the door got locked. They relaxed a little, then calmed Klary down.

-At the apartment-

Yugi stood quickly and said: "They are at the new opened hotel, not really sure about the room…" He frowned.

Klary/Reseph got closer to him and asked worried: "Why is she crying? Why does she feel betrayed?"

Yugi sighed and hung his head, he said: "Anubis tricked you, he tricked you so you would use the book he gave you…"

Klary/Reseph took a step back, he asked: "But, what about Ra? He was there, we saw him!" He turned to Joey/Mered, who gave him a nod.

Yugi shook his head and said: "Anubis somehow got the power to make a face, to make you trust him. The same with the man who adopted you, he created him to pretend to save you."

The children was in shock, the same with the adults.

They were quiet for a while, until Bakura rushed out to the door. Ryou hurried after and asked: "Where are you going?"

Bakura turned to him and said: "I'm not letting that bastard do that! Klarys body may be here, but her soul is over there!"

He was about to grip the door, when Ryous hand stopped him. Ryou hugged him and pushed him against the wall, he said: "I want to save her too, but we need to have a plan!"

Bakura got over the shock, he leaned his head against the wall and put an arm around Ryou.

The others listened from the other room, but Seto had enough and asked: "So, what's the plan?" He looked over at Yugi and Yami.

They thought for a while, then did Yugi frown and said: "I don't know, Yami?" Yami sighed and shook his head, he hugged Yugi and said: "I don't know…"

The before so quiet Marik asked: "Why don't just go and get them? I mean even if Anubis is a god, isn't it his power to see us coming."

They looked at him in shock, and he looked at all of them and just asked: "What?" Malik kissed him on the lips and said happily: "Finally did you say something we can use!"

Marik smiled and hugged Malik, Seto nodded and said: "The psycho has a point."

Yami smiled and nodded, he asked: "Yes, but the question is: Who will go? We need a team here to guard the kids… The possessed."

They fell into a deep thinking again, and Bakura and Ryou had listened from outside.

Ryou looked up at Bakura and said: "We will get them out." Bakura looked down at him and smiled, he kissed him.

**Who will go? Who will stay? Will they save them? **

**Review!**


	8. Authors note!

Hello!

I have a huge problem! I don't know how to continue, I would love if you could help me!

Like who would go and help the kids, who will stay, how they will save them... ETC.

Just please! I have a huge author's block!


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. And I think I am going to die! This chapter took month to write, and it isn't even long! Oh well, hope you like it. And please don't hate me for my grammar and spelling, I am trying my best.**

Ryou and Bakura walked back inside after a few minutes, so Bakura had the time to calm down completely.

Ryou said: "Even if I want to go myself do I have a better idea of who should go."

All eyes were on him, even Bakura was surprised. Ryou walked up to Seto and asked: "How fast could you get equipment so we can have contact on a distance that even an idiot could use?"

Seto understood the plan and flipped up his phone, he talked fast and said: "A few minutes, four headsets and one GPS tracker."

Ryou nodded, and then turned to the group who got most of it. But still were curious of the plan. Ryou walked up to the TV and turned it around, Seto stood and looked it over. He nodded, and then said more to himself then to the others: "It could work."

Yugi walked up to Ryou and asked carefully: "Can you fill us in? We can't keep up." Ryou turned to him and smiled a sweet smile.

"The once that will go is: Bakura, he has the experience to break in hard places. Marik and Malik, they have the power and are more stabile, and Yami. He is one of few that can keep them in check so they don't kill each other on the way." Ryou explained.

The others got the plan, then Malik looked offended and asked: "Then why equipment for idiots? I can handle a head set and GPS."

Ryou turned to him and asked with a sweet voice: "You think three; three thousand year old boys could handle it, especially our yamis, without making it explode?"

Malik got the point and shut up, the three yamis looked offended and Seto had a small smirk on his lips. The kids looked confused, but ignored all of it and decided to ask: "Then what are we going to do?"

Ryou turned to them and smiled, he knelt down to Reseph. "You will try to stay in these bodies as far as you can, that would be a great help." At first did they doubt, but the children decided to trust them and nodded.

Seto's phone rang and he answered it quickly, he stood and hung up fast. Then turned to the group, he said: "The equipment is here, and even if we got far with a good plan do you need to be a little more precise in what you are going to do." With that said did he walk out of the apartment to get the things.

"I already have that planed." They all turned to Ryou who had spoken. Ryou walked to the bookcase and took out a map, he showed it and said: "It's a map of the hotel."

Bakura ran up and looked it over, then asked: "Why do we have a map of the new hotel, and I haven't noticed it?"

Ryou giggled and said: "My dad helped with the Egyptian theme, and they send the finished map to me by accident. And you never found it, because I hid it too good."

Bakura pouted and all the others sweat dropped.

Ryou folded it out over the living room table, he pointed at the entrance and said: "It stands three guards here, and inside all the corridors do the guards patrol each ten minutes. After all is many rich people here over the grand opening, so the thieves may take a chance."

They all glance over at Bakura, Bakura glared at all of them (except Ryou) and said with a growl: "I didn't steal anything from there!" They all turned to the map again, and they all heard a small: Yet. Coming from the thief's mouth.

They all sighed and pretended they didn't hear it.

Seto came in with the things and handed the group one headset each, then started plugging in his computer to the TV. Ryou instructed how to use them.

While he helped Bakura did Bakura smirk and said: "You would have made a great thieve." Ryou rolled his eyes, but smiled a little at the comment.

-at the hotel-

Joey got to know Atum more and more, they had played a game and he had lost. Joey said: "You sure are as good as Yugi and Yami." Atum chuckled. Joey pouted, but Klary felt bad for Joey so she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Joey laughed and said: "Thanks, but it feel a little weird when it doesn't come from your body…" Klary blushed a little and looked away.

After a while of discussing random things did Joey look outside the window and asked: "I wonder what takes them so long…"

-at the apartment-

"MARIK! DON'T SEND THE HEAD SET TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Marik took away the wrong placed head set from his yami and tried to put it right on the stubborn yami's head, who tried to push it away. The other looked at it without trying to help, afraid to lose a arm.

-at the hotel-

Joey sighed and looked at the children; Atum shrugged his shoulders and said: "Don't know." Klary shook her head, she didn't know either.

-a few minutes and much arguing later at the apartment-

Seto instructed fast how to use them, and then they all went to the hallway. The group got the last things done, then they kissed their boyfriends good bye. And walked out the door.

The others walked back to the living room and saw how Seto just hacked in to the security system at the hotel, he got managed to get the pictures from earlier.

They saw how a man walked inside with the kids; Reseph looked at the TV and said: "It's weird looking at yourself at the camera while being in Klarys body…" The others chuckled.

Seto changed it and saw the current room where the kids (and Joey) sat in. They played cards, and they saw right away who of them were Joey, even if it was a girl body.

-in the car the yamis +Malik were in-

Bakura and Marik had already stared argue, but right now Malik was driving and Yami didn't give a crap about them. They just kept their thoughts on the mission.

After a while did they pull up to the side of the road, Yami looked around confused. This wasn't the hotel.

Malik turned to the two fighting yamis in the backseat and yelled: "YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" They stopped and stared at him in shock, Malik continued with a lower tone: "If you don't fighting in this car will I hit you both so hard you have to sneeze through you umbilical for the rest of your lives."

Yami blinked and turned around and forced down his chuckles, the two yamis in the back quieted down and nodded like children. Malik nodded in satisfaction, and then pulled back on to the road.

The once that was still at the apartment heard everything and started laugh hard.

The rest of the drive was quiet and peaceful, much to the pleasure of Malik and Yami.

After a good ten minute drive did they pull up at the hotel, it was now or never….

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 9

**So here it is! The big escape! Hope you like it, and please don't hate me for my spelling and grammar!**

The four boys nodded towards each other, and then they all exited. They walked professional inside and looked like they were about to go back to their room.

But Bakura had trouble not stealing anything, as most of the things there were worth quite the deal.

They separated by the dining hall, Yami walked in there and started mingle while making his way to the kitchen.

Malik and Marik started search for shadow magic on the two bottom floors, while Bakura had disappeared and somehow ended up in the air-condition and crawled around looking around for only he knowing what.

Malik sighed and turned towards his boyfriend.

"These two floors are clear. Bakura how about you?" he asked in the head set, only to notice Marik having a headset around his neck and on his head.

"Great, now we have Bakura running around here stealing!" Marik looked down on the head set surprised; he hadn't even noticed it hanging there.

They got up to the third floor and continued searching; Bakura would come back sooner or later.

Yami on the other hand had gotten in to the kitchen, and placed explosive a little everywhere. Then hurrying out, just in time for it to explode.

All the humans ran away from there screaming, and Yami saw the opportunity and hurried away to the elevator.

"Pharaoh, was that you?" he heard Marik ask in the headset, Yami grinned.

"Yes, tomb keeper. How is it going for you? Found them yet?"

"No, and Bakura is gone. He left the headset here and went off somewhere, we haven't seen wither him or the children."

They hurried to continue look around, while Bakura had somehow ended up in a bathroom. He growled and hurried out of it, only to end up in a bedroom where three children sat and played.

One of the girls turned towards him and looked surprised.

"Bakura? How in did you end up in the bathroom?"

"Joey? Haha! This is fun to see, you in a girl's body!" Bakura fell to the floor laughing.

Joey on the other hand blushed, while Clary stood and hurried over to Bakura. She threw herself at him, while he got confused at why one of the boys threw himself at him.

"'Kura! You came!"

"Clary?" Bakura asked surprised, only to smile and hug her. Even if he wasn't pleased to hug the body of the boy who was in love with her.

He stood and walked over to them, Joey and Atum stood and even thought Joey wanted to hit Bakura for his comment couldn't he; he was in a child's body after all.

"How do we get out of here, Tomb robber?" Atum asked, with a voice that was almost scary like the pharaohs.

Bakura looked around, and then found another door. He walked over to it and was about to open it, when someone else opened it and shoot a blast at him. Making him flying across the room.

He groaned and stood up while glaring at the one doing it, it was none other than Anubis himself.

"Ah! The tomb robber thinks he can free the kids? But I don't think so, you see I need them."

"Like hell I would let you use them!"

"Oh but I will."

A blast was shot at Bakura again, but he dodged it and summoned Dark Necrofear. He attacked, but failed and got hit one more time.

Clary was about to run up to him, when Joey got a hold of her and pushed her behind him. Atum stood strong beside them.

Anubis smirked and took a hold of Bakura's throat, then squeezed just so that Bakura could breath.

"You won't stand in my way, tomb robber. Now say good bye."

Bakura looked over at the scarred kids, and saw how Clary cried and looked at him with fright. He wished he could do something, but right in this situation couldn't he do anything…

-meanwhile-

Yami had bumped in to Marik and Malik, who were still searching.

"_Guys_!"

They stopped and listened to the worried voice Kaiba, and that was saying something.

"_Bakura have found the kids, they are at the top floor. But he has trouble; Anubis found him and the odds point against him_."

The heard a soft sob and then how Yugi calmed Ryou down, they knew it was serious.

They used their shadow magic and appeared inside the room beside the kids. They looked with big eyes as Bakura was smothered to death, while Anubis smirked evilly.

Malik panicked, he had been friends with Bakura for the longest and even if he didn't show it did he care for him a little.

Anubis noticed him and lost concentration, and that was all Bakura needed. He kicked him in the face and hurried to get some distance away from him.

Bakura hurried to catch his breath, and then smirked at the others.

"Found them."

The others glared at him for making them worry, but was relived anyway.

They prepared for battle, but Bakura shook his head and did something unexpected. He opened a way to the shadow realm and pushed them all inside, kids as well.

And they exited in Bakura and Ryou's apartment.

Making the once there look at them surprised, but Ryou came over it and threw himself at Bakura.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Marik asked while pouting, he had wanted to kick the death god's as.

Bakura smirked and pointed at the screen; they turned and looked at it.

In the room did Ra and five other gods stand and glare at Anubis, who tried to talk it off. But he was taken in the collar by Ra and they were off.

"Ra told me to hold him up, and then he would deal with him himself. I was against it at first, but then I knew I had to save Clary so I let it go…"

He mumbled something about stupid gods, and then looked over at the kids.

"You can switch back; it was strange being hugged by a boy."

The others chuckled and a bright light came from the bodies, and they were all back to normal.

Joey looked over his body and felt over it, then sighed in relief.

"I am back!" Seto took a hold of him and kissed him, then forced him to sit beside him for some reason, even if Joey didn't complain.

Clary jumped up and became a part of the hugging party with her parents, who hugged her happily.

Yugi walked over to Yami and hugged him, Yami kissed him in return.

Malik sat down exhausted on the floor, and Marik sat down beside him and started hug and kiss Malik.

The kids on the other hand knew they wouldn't belong there, so they smiled sadly at each other.

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/n: As Kate asked did i put up the new chapter as fast as i could! Hope you all like it!_**

_This have happen: _

_They have gotten the kids to safety, but the kids wonder what will happen to them._

"What happens to us now?" Reseph whispered to Atum, who sighed and looked over the families with a sad smile.

"It is back to the orphanage, I guess."

Seto looked over at them then walked over to them and knelt beside Mered, he took her small hand.

"Mered, how about you move in with me and Joey?"

She shone of happiness as she hugged him, then ran over to Joey and did the same. Joey scooped her up and put her in his lap, then looked over at Seto with a funny look.

"I never knew you liked kids, which are a side of you I never have seen."

Seto sat down beside him and put on his emotionless face.

"Not to all kids, just Mered."

Mered giggled and hugged them both again, then settled in Joey's lap again and played with his shirt.

Yugi walked over to Atum and sat down on his knees beside him, he smiled brightly.

"Would you like to come with me and Yami? I am sure Grandpa doesn't mind."

Atum couldn't hide the big smile that came to his lips, and he ignored to act tuff and threw himself in the arms of Yugi and did something none of the other kids had seen him do, he cried. Yugi smiled and hugged him tightly, Yami hugged them both.

Marik had sometime during all this seated himself beside Reseph; he patted the kid on the back.

"Looks like it's only us left come on." He picked him up and threw him over the shoulder, then picked up Malik and threw him over the other. And before anyone could say anything were they gone.

Ryou looked after them worried written across his face, and most of the others did as well.

Clary giggled and said: "Don't worry, mother. He will be fine."

But the others doubted that, I mean no one knew how the maniac Marik was around kids.

But they didn't care right then.

The once that left after them was Seto, Joey and Mered. Joey carried Mered on his hip as they walked out to the limo that waited on them.

After them did Yugi, Yami and Atum go. Atum held Yugi's hand while they started walk, they lived close enough to walk.

As fast as they were gone did Ryou start cleaning up, while Bakura got Clary and put on a cute dress. They played a new game Clary came up with, she was the princess that was kidnapped and Bakura was going to save her, and to make it all more fun did he summon a Kuriboh, from a card he had stolen while visiting the hotel, and he would play the monster.

The rest of the evening did they spend together and just to be on the safe side did they sleep together as well, with Bakura having an protective arm around Clary and Ryou.

-Meanwhile in the world of the gods-

Ra put Anubis in charge of cleaning the palace where they lived, and it was huge! Anubis mumbled curses under his breath, while Seth, the god of chaos, laughed at him.

Ra looked over him all the time, just to make sure he wouldn't try anything again.

-Back in the human world, the Kame game shop-

Yugi and Yami had thought over what to tell their grandfather, because it would just sound weird if you walked in and said: "Hey grandpa! We have adopted a boy that looks like us, who we saved from Anubis?"

That just sounded weird, even thought all that had happened around them. So they decided something else.

They walked inside the Kame game shop and noticed the smell of food; Yugi took a deep breath and walked in to the kitchen while Yami and Atum waited outside.

Atum hugging Yami around his neck while Yami had him on his hip, looking after his hikari.

Yugi walked in and saw how his grandfather stood and cooked something while having his back towards Yugi.

"Um, grandpa?" Yugi said slightly nervous.

The old man jumped and turned towards him, then smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Yugi. How was your visit at Ryou and Bakura?"

"Nice, I guess… But I need to talk to you about something…."

Yugi sat down by the table, and the old man sensed right away that something was wrong, so he sat down and looked worried at his grandson.

"What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi sucked in a deep breath and decided he would get it done as fast as possible.

"Yami and I have adopted a son."

Shock was written across the old man's face, that was not something what he had expected.

"And he is outside with Yami, but we hadn't planned it. It kind of… just happened. Are you angry?"

He asked when he saw the face of his grandfather change from shocked to suspicious.

"And how, may I ask did you meet this child? It have nothing to do with your other unusual adventures?" humor shone through the voice as he spoke.

Yugi smiled relived and nodded, he couldn't hide it from him. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't help but tell him everything. Even if he didn't tell the whole truth in this case.

"Well then, when do I get to see him?"

Yugi shone up and called on Yami to come inside. Solomon looked towards the door and smiled when he saw Yami entering with a small kid that looked just like him, just smaller and more innocent.

Solomon stood and walked over to them, he smiled friendly towards the small boy who hid his face slightly towards Yami's chest. Making Yami chuckle.

"Atum, this is Solomon Mouto. Yugi's grandfather."

Atum looked towards the old man and smiled slightly, letting his pharaoh senses take over. He smiled politely.

"It's is an honor to meet you."

Solomon got surprised at how alike he was Yami, but just laughed at it and took his hand.

"It is nice to meet you to. How would you like to help me with the food?"

Atum lost the mask again and was let down on the floor, and walked with the old man to the stove.

Yugi walked over and hugged Yami, relived that it went so well.

"I told you he would understand, Aibou."

Yugi nodded and felt how he was slightly ashamed over himself for thinking otherwise. But Yami just chuckled and captured his lips in a kiss.

Until a: "Mom! Dad!" was heard, and they turned surprised towards Atum who stood in front of them.

"Food is done." Yugi laughed a little and helped Atum sit down on a chair and helped him eat up while the others sat beside and had a happy family dinner.

On the evening did they put on a child movie, and Atum was like glued to the TV while sitting in between Solomon and Yugi.

Yami had used the shadow realm and went to the hotel to get the kids stuff; he took even Reseph and Mered's stuff. He could take them to the others after dropping Atum's stuff at home.

He found them beside the bed in the room they had found them, not even the door was unlocked yet. The staff probably they still stayed there, Yami smirked and got a hold of the small bags.

He hurried home and walked in to a scene that got his heart to melt, Solomon had gone to bed and Yugi sat on the sofa with a sleeping Atum in his lap.

Yugi smiled towards Yami when he noticed him, and the bags was all of a sudden forgotten.

They went to bed, hoping the others had an equal good evening.

**The next chapter will be with Marik, Malik and Reseph. Then Seto, Joey and Mered.  
>Review? <strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the chapter about Marik, Malik and Reseph! Hope you like it!**

Marik walked to Malik's motorbike and put Reseph on first, and then he sat down himself and ordered Malik to sit down behind him. Malik gave him a look, then sat down and put his arms around Marik's waist, and they were of.

They stopped when they came to their house, Marik walked in happily after making sure Malik and Reseph came after him.

Reseph raised an eyebrow and looked at Malik, then took his hand and got a little closer while looking slightly frighten after Marik.

"Is he crazy?"

"Yes, yes he is." Was the answer he got from Malik, Malik smiled down at him and picked him up and placed the kid on his hip.

"But I am sure we can keep him in check."

Malik smiled at Reseph, who smiled back and hugged him. They walked inside and got surprised at seeing Marik look around the house while mumbling to himself.

Isis walked out from the kitchen and glared at Marik, then saw her brother and walked over to him.

"If he doesn't stop will I make him…" she stopped talking and looked at the child hugging Malik.

Reseph hugged Malik harder but smiled a little towards Isis. Malik chuckled.

"Isis, this is Reseph. Our new son. Reseph, this is Isis; my sister."

Isis smiled and took Reseph's hand.

"Hello, how nice to meet you. I hope Marik hasn't scared you completely."

Reseph smiled and shook his head, and a loud crash could be heard from the second floor. Isis glared towards the stares and then at her brother, she took Reseph and put him on the floor with his hand in hers.

"Make him stop, while I bake cookies with my new nephew.

Before Malik had anything to say about it were she gone to the kitchen with Reseph, Malik sighed and walked up to the second floor. He imagined he would step in to a chaos with things lying everywhere and Marik in the middle of playing with weapons.

But he got quite the shock when he walked in to the guest room, Marik was in full going of decorating and fixing toys.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked shocked, to say the least.

Marik turned around and smiled big, like a proud little child.

"Hikari-pretty, I am fixing the room for Prince-chan."

"You mean Reseph?"

"Yes, the room should be perfect for my little prince."

With that did Marik turn back to fix a toy sword, which looked frightening real… Malik decided to ignore that for now.

Malik decided to look for clothes, totally forgotten about Reseph's bag that was still at the hotel (Even if Yami had taken it, but Malik didn't know that.)

Down in the kitchen did Isis and Reseph have a great time; Isis told him old Egyptian stories. Which caught Reseph's interest right away, and while he listened did they bake some cookies that Isis said was from an old family recipe.

Malik had found some of his old clothes that Marik had made smaller after trying to wash for himself, he smiled a little at the memory of his yami sitting in the middle of the floor and soap and bubbles all over him while looking like a lost puppy. (How a psycho can manage that is a mystery.)

Malik hurried back to where Marik still sat in the room, he was currently gluing pearls on to a crown made out of wood… wait, those pearls looks strangely familiar… like those in Isis's necklace….

Malik's eyes went big when he realized it was those pearls, but he didn't dare say anything to Marik. He just smiled at him yami and told him he did a good job, then hurried down and found his sister and now son in the kitchen.

"Hey, Reseph. I found some clothes that might fit you, come here and I will help you change."

Reseph's ears peaked up at the sound of his voice, he cracked up in a bigger smile and ran over to Malik.

"Dad!" he shouted while hugging his legs. Malik got a little surprised but smiled and took his hand and was about to go out when he turned back to Isis.

"Isis, Marik have destroyed your necklace. He is using the pearls to make a crown to Reseph."

Then Malik lead Reseph to his room and started dress him in good sleeping clothes, then they both went to bed.

Just a second later could they hear a loud crash and Isis screaming on Marik, Reseph got a little scared and hugged Malik. Who put his arms around him, making Reseph fall asleep.

Malik fell asleep not long after that.

Marik on the other had sat the whole night in the room and fixed with the toys and painted the walls with some paint he took from the neighbors just before.

**Next will be with Seto, Joey and Mered.  
>R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**So this is the chapter with Seto, Joey and Mered. I had a hard time writing it since i got a sudden aurthurs block... Anyway! Hope you like it and you know I don't own anything more then the plot and Mered! **

The ride back to the mansion was fun, Mered sat in between Seto and Joey. She was playing with Seto's coat while Joey joined her and Seto just looked at them with one of his rare smiles on his lips.

They stopped outside the mansion and Seto helped his family out, and in to the house. Mered's eyes grew big at the large hose and said: "It's a castle!"

The boys looked at each other and broke out in smiles, and Seto picked her up and said: "Yes, and you are the princess."

Mered cheered and started to name them, Seto was the king (His ego grew a little at that comment) and Joey was the queen, making Seto smirk at him and just when Joey was about to protest did Seto silence him with a kiss.

When they had closed the door did fast footsteps come from the stairs, a happy Mokuba came down and was about to question them about how it was when he saw the small girl in his brothers arms.

"Seto, who is that?" Mokuba asked confused, Mered blushed a little and waved. Mokuba waved back, still stunned by the cute girl in his brothers arms.

Joey picked up Mered and carried her to the living room and gave Seto a look telling him to explain to his brother. Seto sighed and lead his brother to the kitchen.

After some explanation from Seto did Mokuba bounce up and down in his seat of excitement that his brother had adopted the small girl.

They rose and walked over to the living room and hear Mered's small voice ask: "Who was that? Does he not like me?"

Mokuba ran in and hugged the small girl in a play full manner, making her giggle in surprise.

"I like you! And I am Mokuba, your uncle." Mokuba said while hugging her. The smaller girl blushed again and hugged him carefully, still not used to get affection from others then Atum, Clary and Reseph.

But the ice broke after only a few minutes, and Mered and Mokuba started play right away. Joey watched them and Seto worked on his computer beside him, glancing once in a while at the playing children.

The food was served and the new family sat down, Mered had no problem with eating normally and only asked for them to place the food on her plate.

The whole dinner was peace full and everyone enjoyed it. But most of them did Mered enjoy it; since this was the first time she was able to feel family love, and not only the love from the other children. Even if she loved that to, was it another thing completely to being loved like this.

After dinner did Seto order Mered to bed and Mokuba to his room, but Mokuba just stayed there until her got tired and slept when he felt like it.

Seto placed Mered on his hip and walked towards the room next to his and Joey's, Joey walking happily beside them.

They tucked Mered to bed, then said good night and walked to their own bedroom. Even if they weren't going to sleep soon did they sit in the room and enjoyed each other's company.

"Seto…" Joey said suddenly while hugging Seto in bed.

"Hmm?" came Seto's reply as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"You do relies our little princess have a crush on Atum."

Seto stopped his hand and just stared in to space, that was true. The mini pharaoh was quite attached to their new daughter before… He was _so _not going to let that happen until Atum at least had gone out school. Or until Seto himself was dead.

Seto smirked and started playing with Joey's hair again, then kissed him on top of his head.

"I won't allow it, not until I am dead at least."

Joey chuckled and sends him a disbelieving look, and then they both went to sleep.

**Please Review! And I think I will only put up one last chapter after this... I just feel like I need to end the story.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So here is another chapter of their story! But I need to hear your opinion about if I shold put up one more chapter before finishing, I can't deicde. Either I put up one last chapter after this and then the end, or I put up one more and then another as finish. Please help me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, more then Clary, Reseph, Atum and Mered. **

A few years later;

All the new families had decided to meet up in Domino Park, just to have fun and let the kids play. Yami had to give the other parents, and his friends, the children's bags back. None of the families had thought about that until the day before, so Yami promised to give them back.

So right now was Clary, Bakura and Ryou in the park and Clary ran around with Bakura chasing her, she had refused to give him a hug and promise to never marry Reseph. Bakura had tried everything and it all ended up with her running away and him chasing.

Ryou sat peacefully on a bench and read a book, which was how Yugi, Yami and Atum found him.

"Hi Ryou! Where is Bakura and Clary?" Yugi asked with his normal cheerful voice, Atum sitting on Yami's shoulders and look high and mighty just like the little pharaoh he was.

Ryou smiled up to him and pointed towards the playground where Bakura was still chasing Clary who ran around giggling and screaming; "I will do it!"

The other three sweat dropped and was about to ask what it all was about, when Malik and Reseph showed up with Marik sulking after them, he had a large bruise on his cheek that looked strangely like a hand print.

"Hi guys! Where is Bakura?" Ryou smiled and pointed towards them again, the thing repeated with Seto, Joey and Mered showing up. Just Seto looked quite pissed off and Mered had a pout and looked away from him.

Reseph and Atum shared a look, and then Atum asked Mered what she was mad about. He got a snort in return and she whispered something in Joey's ear, who rolled his eyes and gave her a look.

"She says she gives Seto the cold treatment after the mornings… incident…" Joey looked worn out and sat down beside Ryou on the bench.

Ryou smiled with the same tired smile and pointed at Bakura and Clary. Joey just had to look at them before sighing.

"Same problem I guess." Joey said with a small smile, Ryou nodded and looked at the rest of his family that currently was running around a pole.

Yugi looked at Yami, Malik and Marik who all looked confused; he decided to ask the question all of them were thinking.

"What exactly is the problem?"

Ryou looked at the younger boys who looked as confused as their parents, then smiled at Yugi.

"How about the children run along and play, so can we tell you."

Atum shrugged and ran over to one of the swings, Reseph following. Mered walked over to under a tree and sat down, still sulking.

The older sat down on the grass and waited on Ryou and Joey to explain, Seto had sat down beside Joey and worked furiously on his computer and Bakura was still chasing Clary, so they wouldn't tell.

"Well," Joey started, "This morning when we had breakfast did Seto somehow come up with the subject boyfriends and marriage-" he gave Seto a stern look, which got ignored "-and he refused Mered to have a boyfriend. All hell broke loose; Mered threw things around her and acted like a teenager while screaming at Seto…"

Ryou nodded and they saw how he felt Joey's pain.

"Almost the same thing happened at our house, Bakura was up with Clary and they ate breakfast while I was cleaning up the kitchen. All of a sudden did Clary say she was very happy to see Reseph, and Bakura laughed and joked that he had to start planning the wedding then, when Clary shone up and asked hopefully 'really?'. Bakura got horrified at the idea of her marrying Reseph and then the chasing started."

Ryou and Joey sighed in queer, and Yami broke out in a big smirk while Marik and Malik started to laugh.

"I can so picture it! Bakura giving Clary over!" Malik said between his laughs, the others couldn't help but chuckle.

Yugi looked over to Clary and Bakura, then held his hand for his mouth and pointed with a chocked expression towards them.

The others looked towards where he pointed and they all gave gasps or looked shocked at the scene.

Clary was lying on top of Reseph, their lips connected and both looking surprised. Bakura growled and pulled Clary away, and was just about to start screaming at Reseph when Marik appeared beside his son.

"Looks like we will be family, Bakura!" he said happily, and slightly mockingly. Bakura stared at him in horror, then hugged Clary closer to himself and glared at the insane man and his son.

Malik and Ryou exchanged a look, then rose and walked over before their boyfriends started something more.

While all this had gone on had Atum found his way beside Mered under the tree, they just sat there in silence and looked adorable. They were lucky their parents were sitting with their backs towards them, or else a third world war would have broken loose.

The rest of the day ended with this;

Bakura and Marik was tied to a tree to be calm while Seto and Yami watched them, the others were off with the children and played.

Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Joey saw how the children gave each other's glances, but they were fine with it. The hard part was to make sure their boyfriends came to peace with it.

At the end of the day did they all walk home to Yugi and Yami took the bags and walked home to theirs.

The girls were still angry and still gave their father the silent treatment, but the boys had asked what the whole deal was about. But only Reseph had gotten an answer, and he just sighed when Malik had told him.

I wonder how they will take it when they find out more about that…. Was all Reseph thought before drifting off to a deep sleep.

**So tell me if I should put up more chapters before finishing, thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So here is the last chapter! I had so much fun doing this, and I hoped you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Clary, Reseph, Atum and Mered!**

Ryou sat with Bakura on the couch and watched a movie; Clary was on a date with Reseph, much to the horror and disappointment of Bakura. The mere thought of being family with Marik was horrifying to him, so the only reason he was agreeing was because for the happiness of Ryou and Clary.

Who both had given him puppy dog eyes and in the end black mailed him in to it, and Bakura had been pretty much grumpy for the rest of the time.

Mered and Atum had gone together about a half year before the others, Seto and Yami had stared hating each other more than ever and Joey and Yugi had almost started the wedding plans right away. Just to mess with their boyfriends.

A knock on the door made Ryou stand up and open the door, Malik smiled towards him and dragged in Marik with him. Ryou chuckled and was about to join them in the living room when it knocked again, he opened and found the rest of their little gang.

Yugi was holding hands with Yami, Joey was dragging Seto. Yami and Seto looked pissed and Ryou guessed they would have ripped something if it wasn't for their boyfriends.

They all gathered in the living room, they all started to play games and talk. Just like the day the whole mess about the small children had began, just this time it would all end happily.

As usual did Bakura challenge Yami, who accepted and they started their duel with Marik watching as he was playing with Malik's hair.

Yugi, Ryou and Joey were discussing wedding plans, always making sure the others didn't hear. They did not want anymore drama.

Suddenly did Ryou's phone ring, so he excused himself and walked in to the kitchen to answer.

"Hello?" Ryou asked while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Dad? I need to talk to you!" Clary asked slightly panicked.

"What is it sweetie?" Ryou asked slightly worried, he knew she was older now and could take care of herself, Bakura had made sure of that, but he couldn't help but worry.

"I think Reseph was trying to tell me something, he was really nervous and you know that is not like him. And just as he was about to ask me did he run off and said he needed to use the bathroom." She explained, and Ryou could hear other voices in the back ground and he guessed they were at the park.

"Just relax and listen to what he had to say, tell him not to be nervous and relax yourself so won't he be as nervous." Ryou told her with a calming voice.

"Thanks, and don't tell father about this. I don't want a dead boyfriend." She said with a sigh, making Ryou chuckle and promise.

Then they hung up and he walked back in to the living room to see that Yami just won the battle between him and Bakura.

Ryou rolled his eyes and sat down; he continued his discussion with his friends. Only to have the phone ring again after ten minutes.

He didn't bother to go out, he just answered.

"Hello?"

"DAD!" came Clary's scream, making him flinch and hold the phone away from his ear slightly.

"Yes, dear? And please answer with a lower voice thank you." He scolded slightly.

"Sorry." Came the sheepish reply, then followed quickly of her happily saying: "Reseph asked me to marry him!"

Ryou dropped his jaw and almost fainted, he had nothing against it, oh dear no! It was just he wished they would wait at least until they had finished college!

"T-t-that is w-wonderful, dear…" Ryou said with a shocked voice, gaining the attention of everyone. Ryou glanced up at Bakura, who gave him a look that asked him to tell him right away what was going on. Ryou avoided his eyes and focused on the floor.

"I know right!" I was so happy, and of course did I answer yes!" Clary continued, but when she heard her dad's quietness did she gulp.

"Father is there, isn't he?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes he is, would you like to tell him, or should I?" Ryou asked still avoiding Bakuras gaze, which got more intense by the words.

"Can you tell him? I am quite frightened myself…" Clary said and Ryou could almost picture her biting her lip, a think she did every time she was nervous or worried.

"I will tell him right now, Reseph's parents are here as well. So I will tell them too, go and have a great date now." Ryou said and looked Malik in the eyes. Who nodded back, wanting to know what that was about.

"Thanks!" Clary said, the hung up.

"Tell me what?" Bakura demanded and the whole group got quite, leaving the room with a thick silence that could be cut with a knife.

Ryou took a deep breath, looked Bakura in the eyes and said: "ResephandClaryare gettingmarried!" in one go.

Confusing everyone, no one understood what he had said.

"What?" Malik asked confused, he was probably the calmest of the group right at the moment.

Ryou sighed and stood, then took Bakuras hands and gave him a nervous smile. Bakura narrowed his eyes and waited on Ryou to talk.

"Reseph and Clary are getting married." Ryou said calmer, and the thickness got thicker.

Marik and Malik's eyes widened and looked at Bakura, waiting for a response to that.

The other two couples had drawn away from them and waited on a safe distance, Yami having a protective arm around Yugi and Joey had sat down beside Seto on the couch.

"They are getting…. Married?" Bakura asked, dangerously calm. Ryou nodded and gripped harder around Bakura's hands, as if knowing what he was going to do.

Bakura opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and sighed. He hugged Ryou, confusing everyone in the room. Why wasn't he trying to send everything to the shadow realm?

"Bakura?" Ryou asked worried as he put his arms around Bakura.

"I knew this was going to happen. I am not that stupid." Bakura said and Ryou felt how something wet hit his shoulder, making him smile gently and stroke Bakura on the head.

The others looked at each other and nodded, they all walked out to the kitchen. Deciding to give them some space, Bakura hated to act weak in front of anyone.

"Bakura, this is only the beginning of our daughters happiness. And that you accept this will only help it more." Ryou said.

"I am never going to accept this…" Bakura said quietly, making Ryou giggle.

"But I will tolerate it for now, but if he breaks her heart will I kill him with my own two hands." Bakura said as he leaned back so Ryou could see him face, and the tears rolled down his cheeks but a smile played on his lips.

Ryou kissed him and hugged him again; he knew he accepted it somewhat. He was just to proud to say anything.

Bakura collected himself and they smiled towards each other, just as Yugi and Joey ran in and held up their phones.

"I swear our children planned this!" Joey began with a huge grin, and if it got any bigger would his face stay like that forever.

"Atum just proposed to Mered, and she said yes!" Yugi squeaked and jumped up and down, Ryou smiled and they all knew their planning on weddings would now come in handy.

_And so one happy family lives on to start in the next generation, only to continue forever…_

**I hope you leave a last review on your way out! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
